Revealing Some Truth
by TalonStormSurge
Summary: First fanfic, Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean, Blackie sheds some light on her life story. Full of Romance, Adventure, and Tragedy.


Author's note:

Hey guys, I know it's been forever and a half since I've added any new chappies and stuff, but I was planning to. I just lost my password and forgot my email. I am back on the radar though, however, the rest of the story may not be as original since my dog had long since broken the flash drive that had this story on it. Sorry about that.

BTW: I do not own any of this content. Blackie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Disney and Tolkien.

Oh yeah, and one more thing. The story will change a lot from chapter one as, like I stated above, I no longer have the original. I do, however, have a few documents here and there. You can expect more stories from me in the future as I have broadened my studies (in anime of all things... go figure).

Blackie smiled subtly, a smile Cutler Beckett would have been proud of. That man had been outrageously strict in his military discipline and very much in control of his emotions. They were making a very steady course to Shipwreck Cove. Blackie usually left it up to Cutler to ruin these special moments of the Brethren Court, but no, now that Pandora had come on the scene and into Blackie's life, everything had changed. Pandora had stolen Cutler's heart away from Blackie. Proud as Blackie was, she felt utterly disgraced that even a pirate would stoop down to something that low. After all, Blackie was a pirate, and a good one at that. But ever since Pandora, Blackie knew something was wrong with that girl. She claimed immortality from the Fountain of Youth, and she easily turned Blackie's beloved Cutler against her. He had a new name now, though it didn't surprise her. She had changed her identity one too many times.

Her gaze drifted to her guardian, Haldir. She had first met him as an accident, as she had stumbled upon his time period. He wasn't really her guardian; they were just extremely protective of each other. There had been a time when peace remained in his world, but that was soon taken away as men and elves fought for power. She remembered his near death experience, and how Celeborn had bound their spirits together. She remembered her own near death experience. In fact, she had teased death too many times to count. Thanks to Barbossa, she had found the Cortez gold, and it had granted her a source of immortality. It wasn't the only thing that willed her to keep living.

Blackie wasn't the typical one to seek revenge, but this was different. There had never been a time when someone crossed her and got away with it. Sky made sure of that. It didn't matter the crime; they had all died, and not at her hands. But now she had the power to do it. When the news of the East India Trading Company's failure to exterminate pirates reached the ears of the King of England, Beckett's career was over. The king found out about her, that she was an agent, and named her Lady of the Company. She renamed it, calling it the South Storm Trading Company. She replaced every man there, considering the fact that most of them were… odd. Blackie took her strongest, bravest, most fierce men and put them under the control of her top trusted commander, James Norrington.

Unfortunately, when Cutler had left her, he'd left something else with her. Raven was now seventeen, and James eighteen. She had trained in the ways of pirates and elves, and when you put the two together, it's a lethal combination. Blackie knew that, which is exactly why she told them Haldir was their father, and not Cutler. She threw the last name of Beckett away, so their last names would become Thunder. He didn't know of his sons; Blackie had kept it secret for nineteen years.

Now was the time for revenge. Blackie had brought with her, her most trusted guards, a highly trained, very professional group which called themselves Black Assassins of South Storm. She approved the name; it had a strong ring to it. Aside from them, Haldir had brought his best swordsmen and archers. It was almost comical, the idea of Pandora turning the Court against her. But it happened one time, and Blackie wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Blackie?" Her crew questioned her. She whipped around; she had been staring into the horizon.

"It better be important," she growled. The crew pointed to the sails coming from the other direction. She glanced at the opposing ship's colors. The sight of the scarlet music note crossed with a bone made her blood boil.

"Ah, Pandora, we meet again! Hmmm… there'll be no quarter given here… oh, and hoist my colors." Blackie yelled the statement out. The crew scrambled for the guns. They would be surprised in a few moments. Blackie chuckled as she remembered an old trick she'd learned from Davy Jones upon working on his ship. Now he worked on hers, helping with the underside of the ship and tending to matters below the sea, such as taking care of her creatures, of which includes the kraken. She had let him keep it as a pet, as she saw what happened to his other one. Stupid Beckett. She had enjoyed Jones' pet.

"Jones, come up here." The slimy tentacle faced man appeared shortly.

"You summoned me, milady." He gave a small bow.

"Release the kraken and take us down."

"As you wish, milady." He jumped overboard. Soon water surged around the crew's feet. Worried shouts reached her ears.

"Cap'n, we're sinking! We're all going to die!"

"We're not sinking, you fool! We're going down. Jones has released the kraken to torment Pandora. We will not be watching." Haldir stood beside her, his arms around her waist. She kept her hands on the helm as water covered the lower deck. Surprisingly, Haldir kissed her once before they went under. Blackie struggled to keep the surprise off her face. She knew Haldir cared for her, but the friendship had never gone beyond an occasional kiss or two.

On the surface, Pandora fumed as her crew struggled to find Blackie's ship. It had just been in front of them, and now they said it wasn't there. Pandora whirled around and gasped. They were right; it wasn't there. Momentarily befuddled, Pandora stood at the helm trying to think of what happened. Cutler stood behind her, having actually seen the whole thing. Would he betray his best friend to the new love of his life? Just to prove his allegiance to Pandora, he spoke up.

"Did you think about Jones?" Pandora eyed him.

"What do you know about it? Jones is dead. Or so I thought."

"Your friend, Alayna Dalma might have something to say about that." Upon finding his response not enough, she lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did I say about not testing me?" Pandora dropped him, ignoring his whimper of pain.

"He's alive and on Blackie's side. He tends to her ship and to the creatures of the sea." Cutler choked the words out.

"I knew you'd talk with a little persuasion." Pandora grinned evilly.

Cutler wasn't so sure of what he'd gotten himself into. This woman could be cruel and heartless, but gentle and kind in the same moment. He remembered a time when Blackie had held both a gun and a knife to his throat. Sure, they weren't married then, and he didn't really know her. He had been young and naïve, but it was still terrifying nonetheless. He was surprised that she'd had those sorts of weapons on her after breaking out of jail. He never found out how she got out. He also remembered his power over Blackie. Blackie had never hit him, but she was gentle and kind. He had seen her ruthless side when his own Blackguard Assassins had turned on him; she murdered most of them in one night. Little by little, the rest disappeared. He had seen of her relationship with her guardian, and despised him. It was the only time Blackie had ever turned on him, when he had tried to kill Haldir. It was a mistake he'd never make again.


End file.
